in the dark
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles staggered into the Hale house, he was holding his shoulder as blood poured freely between his fingers as he got to the foot of the stair case. DH/SS/PH
1. Chapter 1

Stiles staggered into the Hale house, he was holding his shoulder as blood poured freely between his fingers as he got to the foot of the stair case when he collapsed. Derek was in his room just looking into space when the smell of blood hit him, he sat up and looked towards the door and rush towards it, standing on the landing he saw Peter wonder out of his own room, they shared a look before they turned their head's to heavy breathing "Stiles?" Derek called out as he ran down the stairs jumping over his slumped body.

He pulled the teen up right getting a pained response; the smell of blood was over whelming as he, Peter slowly walked down the stairs and knelt by the side of him, Derek moved Stiles hand from his shoulder and growled at the gash across it, the more he looked at the teen more he could see bruises and lots of them, Stiles open his eyes and saw the sour wolf looking at him "Der…ek" snapping his eyes towards the teen's face "B…Bite me." He said, Derek's eyes widen and he looked towards Peter who has the same look on his face, sliding his hands under the teen he picked him up and carried him to his room, with Peter following silently behind them,

"Should I bite him?" Derek asked

"Yes you should." Derek looked at his uncle who had closed the door and turned the dimmer switch on low "I'm saying this because he needs to live, not because it will make the pack stronger but because…"

"You want him as much I do." Derek said looking at him, Peter nodded, turning back to the teen Derek ripped Stiles shirt off to see the claw cuts down his chest and the bruises every where

"I'm going to kill Jackson."Peter growled "Never liked that spoiled brat." Derek huffed in agreement as he held the boy in his arms and he kissed the skin over his shoulder before his teeth lengthen and he bite down, there was a gasp and a shudder from Stiles and his eyes flicked open catching Peter's worried eyes before they closed again.

He laid the boy out onto the bed and watched over him, Peter got up and walked over to the bath room and came back with a bowl of warm soapy water and a cloth and sat on Stiles other side and between his and Derek they gently washed away the blood, the smell of Jackson was all over him and made both wolves growl in anger "What are you going to do?" Peter asked

"Kill him."

"You can't just kill a teenager specially him."

"Fine what do you think I should do?" Derek asked

"I have an idea." He said standing up he moved over to wardrobe and pulled the doors open before finding a camera, he turns back around and takes a photo of Stiles lying on the bed

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach those who hurt what's ours a hash lesson." He takes Stiles clothes and puts them in a bag, he gets to the door and stands there and turns to look at Derek "Call me when he wakes up."

The next day pictures litter the hallway of the school and every class room, Scott's eyes widen as he tried to call Stiles but got no answer, Isaac was worried and nothing Erica did calmed him it just made him work, Allison and Lydia looked worried as they looked at the photos "Do you think it's fake?" Lydia asked

"I don't think so, Stiles like a joke but even he wouldn't do this, my dad is going to flip when he finds out." she said

"What about the sheriff." Erica suddenly said

"Guys I can't get a hold of Stiles and I called home his dad is freaking out he didn't came home last night after practices." Scott said his phone fumbling in his hand.

Jackson had seen the photo and hurried along he didn't want anyone to know that he attack Stiles after practices, he moved quietly to his locker but forgot that the other wolves would smell his fear a mile off as he walked to his locker "What did you do?" came the voice, it wasn't the voice he was expecting it was his best friend Danny

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled as he turned the lock

"You I saw you gun for Stiles during practices." He said

"You're seeing things." He said…trust Danny to notices… he thought as he open his locker, blood covered clothes came tumbling out of the locker onto the floor along with a bloody knife and it laid at Jackson's feet,

"Isn't that Stiles lacrosse shirt?" Isaac asked looking at the blood stain shirt

"No…it…someone setting me up!" the teen yelled as he looked around at the school that had crowed around him,

"Whittemore!" came the booming voice; he turned to see the Sheriff walk towards him with two deputies

"I didn't do this!" He yelled,

"This is your number right?" he said holding out his own phone, Jackson looked at the number and nodded

"You sent me photo's of my son to me last night."

"No I didn't, yeah okay I beat him up but I didn't do any of this!" He yelled as he was taking away

"Mr Stilinski h…have…"

"I got a call this morning Peter found Stiles in the woods curled up under a tree, he okay, they took him to the hospital." He said to Scott.

The rest of the pack ditch school and ran off the hospitals to see Stiles, when they got there they found Derek and Peter sat in with Stiles, he was still unconscious laying on the bed, his chest bandaged up and his bruises littered his pale skin, they walked inside carefully "D…Derek, Peter?" Erica called out Derek turned to face them

"What happen to Jackson?"

"He's been arrested." Danny said looking down at his feet

"Good." Peter said and he turned to look at them

"He did this to him?" Scott couldn't believe his eyes as he looked over at his best friend

"I had to bite him, he would have died otherwise." Derek said to them

"Then why isn't he healed?" Isaac asked moving closer to the bed

"His injuries are bad it's take a while." Derek answered the pup.

It's been a couple of weeks and Stiles is let out of hospital, he had woken up and told them what happen apart from he didn't tell them about him going to the Hale house, his wounds did take a long time to heal but he was okay otherwise, he decide to go up to the Hale house to thanks Derek and Peter, what he didn't expect was to be sandwich between the two for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple of weeks and finely Stiles was let out of hospital, his dad and the rest of the police wanted to know what happen, and he told them that Jackson got pissed off at practices and went after him after wards, he wasn't too sure what about, he attacked him in the woods after he got him to pull over and after that he doesn't remember a thing. I was a couple of days after what happen and Stiles dad was called out of town for an old friend wedding, he tired to say he couldn't but Stiles told him he would be fine by himself, Scott was only a few minutes away and his mum was a nurse so really he was fine.

After his dad was gone and he talked to Scott and Isaac he went up to the Hale house to thank Derek and Peter for saving him, he drove there to the house, his chest was still a little sore still he didn't quite understand now he's a wolf shouldn't the pain stop and he be healed by now? But he let it go for now as he parked the car and hopped out, he closed his eyes and looked at the partly build Hale house, he calmed himself before walking up to the porch, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it and sure enough Peter open the door, he looked surprised to see the teen but smiled and let him in "Thought you be at home with your dad?"

"He had to go to a wedding; I told him I am in good hands." Stiles said noticing Derek walking into view

"A wedding hurr?" Derek said

"Yeah my dad's cousin is getting married or something." He said waving his hand off to it "Don't like the guy toooo much peaking through the windows for my liking." He said with a smile "Aaaany how I came here to say thanks for saving me and for the bite and is there anything I can give you in return just as…"

"Mate with us." Peter said

"Peter!" Derek growled, him and Peter have been talking how Stiles is there mate

"Mate?" Stiles answered back looking at them, both wolves looked back at the young wolfs "You two want to mate… with…me?" he asked, his cheek turned red and he looked down at his feet,

"Yes." Derek answered, he reach out and placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, the teen shivered and looked up at him "Do you feel that?" Derek asked moving closer to him

"I…I do." He tilted his headed to the side as he felt Derek's mouth latch on to his neck making him shudder, Peter smiled and moved behind him Stiles and warped his arms around him and ran his hands up and down the teen's body.

"Shall we take this up stairs to a better setting and start making some pups."

"Peter!" Derek growled again looking up at the other wolf

"What I spent a good some many years a drooling idiot I am entitled to knock my mate up!" he barked

"It's a bit too soon, he's still in school." He snarled

"Jesus fuck guys I just want to get fucked can we just practice the making of pups thing first and talk about the whole this after we mated!" Stiles moaned as he pulled away from them both and started walking up the stairs pulling his clothes off and leaving a trail.

Derek and Peter followed the trail up the stairs pulling their own clothes off, they got to the room to see Stiles sitting on the bed looking at them, and he tilted his head at them and smiled "So how do you want to do this one at a time or both at once?" he said a low growled emitted from the two wolves as they liked the idea of them taking him at once, only in their jeans they walked into the room and sat either side of Stiles and got him onto his knees, Peter kissed him first by tilting his head back as Derek poured lube onto his finger and started preparing him, "Ummmmm." He moaned into the older wolf's mouth as he felt two fingers slip into him and started to move in him, pulling his lips away from Peter he looked at Derek who was nipping and sucking on his nipple making him moan and twitch, soon enough the sound of unzipping could be heard and as Derek left Stiles up both he and Peter pushed their way inside the teen.

Stiles threw his head back and screamed, he dug his lengthen nails into Derek's back as he felt both men start moving, they moved differently into him making him see stars, he felt so fill and so stretched it was driving Stiles mad, Stiles screamed as he felt Derek and Peter bite into his shoulder making him cum, he panted leaning back against Peter's back as he felt both of them cum inside of him "Oh man I'm sorry that wasn't even 5 minute." Stiles blushed closing his eyes

"We have all night, little lamb." Peter purred in his ear as he licked the sweat off his neck

"Peters right we have all night and the good thing about being a werewolf is we can go alllll night." He smiled at Stiles making him shiver,

"Ummm we have all week." He smiled with his eyes closed enjoying being pressed against the bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson wanted to talk to Stiles and John was helpless, he had to as Jackson's dad was his lawyer and he thought a understanding between the two boys would help. So Stiles walked into the cell rooms and walk in and sat in front of Jackson cell, Stiles looked down the small hallway to his dad, he was down the other where the first exit was and on the other end was a deputy, the teen sat down on a stool and looked at him, Jackson looked up and saw the other teen, he could smell that Stiles was now wolf a mated wolf but what confused him was the two strong smells on him from two different wolves, he saw the fading bruises and cuts on his face still showed the what happen to him, Jackson just looked ill like when he was when he was turning to a giant lizard thing. "Tell you dad to let me go." he asked

"No." Stiles said looking at him

"This is unfair!" he said acting like a child not getting his way

"Was it fair for you to beat the living day lights out of me and then slice your… claws across my chest and leave me to die?" he said, this made Jackson's eyes widen and looked around at him

"I…I don't remember much of that I thought it was a dream, I just remember going to practices." He said looking down at his hands, they were shaking, and Stiles sighed and ran his hand though his short hair,

"Jackson I can't do anything okay…you attacked me! there was my bloody clothes in your locker and you sent photos to my dad!"

"That was your bloody boy friend he set me up!" he hissed his eyes changing colour at the other teen

"Which one?" Stiles asked feeling unaffected by the wolf's threat "Look I will talk to dad okay and then I will talk to Peter and Derek but there isn't a lot I can do, my dad has every right to see you rot in jail with a guy called Phil."

"Phil?" Jackson asked and shook his head, he didn't want to know, he looked back at him "Just fix this! It's your fault that I'm here." he said Stile's frowned and got up from his seat and walked away

"STILINSKI GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE NOW!" Jackson screamed as he grabbed a hold of Stiles hoody and pulled him back to the bars, John looked saw the sudden movement and he and the deputy rush over to Stiles and tried pulled him away from the other teen, he growled at the teen and then bite down on Stiles shoulder making him cry out and pull away ripping the skin.

"Stiles you okay?" His dad asked, holding back his growls he looked up at his dad and tried to nod but winced when he did.

Derek and Peter climbed through Stiles window and looked at their mate that was curled up on the bed, whimpering, "We heard that Jackson attacked you at the police station." Derek asked as he climbed onto the bed and sniffed the torn shoulder,

"I'm fine got the doctors to look at it and then the vet." He said enjoying the feel of his mates around him, making him feel safe as he nuzzled into Peter's shoulder. There hands roamed around Stiles body making him feel better, he moaned and let them attack his neck and the rest of his skin when they could find it "Ummmm." Stiles moaned as he felt them rock into him.

The next month no one talked about what Jackson did, to be truthful the pack had a problem with a witch going around casting spells at people, sometimes the spells were good ones, like someone found a winning lottery ticket or school was cancled becasue it's snowed in june and other times the spells were just plan mean, poor Isaac suffed with having his dad appear to him sort of dead...ish and started laying into the teen, this is how Stiles and Scott found being beating up my his dead dad, the got rid of him by helping Isaac to remember he was dead really and truelt dead, and the other horrid things happen meaning the hopsital got filled up quickly.

When the pack went after the witch after she turned Boyd in to Great Dane, Stiles thought he kind of looked like Scooby doo, which end the rest of the teen laughing part from Peter and Derek who just looked confuised. The went after the witch but it didn't go to well, yes Boyd got turned back to normal much to Ecria dismay but they pissed the witch off and thew a spell at Isaac and Scott, when Stiles looked down at the pile of clothes they saw that the pair was turned into toddlers. (Mellissa was overjoyed) Stiles was hit in the stomach making him blank out and collapsed, the only problem was Derek, Erica and the other wolves killed the witch so any hope of fixing the problem was long gone. Now Stiles back on his feet was sat at home with a toddler werewolf on his sofa and his dad pacing the floor "Are you telling me that both Scott and Isaac…he points to the toddler… have been turned into babies?" he asked

"Ummmm yeah that is what I am saying dad and he is a toddler I think he is 2 years old."

"Stiles are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"Dad I am telling you the truth, I know this whole werewolf this is hard to get around and now having a witch throwing spells…but that is Isaac." He said, the curly hair boy giggled

"Sti…les!" the toddler cooed holding his hands out, making a grabby motion, smiled Stiles picked Isaac, John watched as the younger Isaac was nuzzling his son's neck an held onto him,

"Alright fine he can stay here until you figure this out, in the mean time I will get some things for toddlers and start saying a relative has dropped of their kid or something... but is until what the spell wears off right?."

"Ummm we don't know the witch is kind of dead dad... and we still don't know what spell the b.i.t.c.h throw at me." John nodded

"Right okay I well get going then." he said

"Thanks dad."

"Dada." Isaac giggled and buried his face in Stiles neck,

"Urrh right."

"Naww he likes you."

"Stiles that's not helping." His said trying to hide his blush

"Who knew old men can blush."

"Oi…I be back in a few." He said walking out the house.


End file.
